Electrical terminals typically provide an electrical connection between two or more components. For example, electrical terminals can facilitate the connecting of a wire to other wires or electrical circuits connected to the electrical terminal. In some electrical terminal configurations, a cage clamp can be implemented to provide wire termination. That is, a cage clamp can secure a bare, or stripped, end of a wire within an electrical terminal to facilitate a connection to other electrical components. Conventional cage clamp designs generally include an electrically conductive clamp that can be manually actuated, for example, by a screw.